El Chico de la Alberca
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Ligero AU donde Zangya sobrevivió al conflicto con Bojack. Ya instalada formalmente entre los humanos, Zangya suele contratar los servicios de Gohan para la piscina de su casa, ahora aprovechara los servicios del joven Saijayin para algo más


Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo

El Chico de la Alberca

Ya habían pasado meses de lo de Bojack, y con el propio Bojack, Kogu, Bujin y Bido muertos, solo Zangya había sido la única sobreviviente a la pelea, y si bien Kaiosama, él y sus colegas de hecho, habían sugerido que encerraran a la Hera de regreso, Goku, para asombro, y por supuesto algo de frustración, de sus amigos, ofreció darle asilo en la Tierra.

En el tiempo que Zangya había vivido en la Tierra, se podía decir que se había acomodado bien, pues había instalado cerca de donde vivían Milk y Gohan, mientras Goku había regresado al otro mundo con Kaiosama, había conseguido un buen trabajo como abogada e incluso una, aunque humilde, espaciosa casa. Krilin a veces declaraba en broma que se había acomodado a la vida de civil muchísimo mejor que Piccolo, Vegeta o Numero 18, ganándose miradas ponzoñosas de parte del Namekusei y el Saiyajin y golpes en la cabeza de parte de su mujer.

Cabía agregar que al vivir de manera cercana, fue inevitable que Zangya se hiciera amiga de Goku y de su familia, y tanto la ex-pirata espacial como el la familia del Guerrero pasaran el día en la casa del otro. Incluso Zangya había acondicionado dos de las habitaciones de huéspedes que tenía para esposa de Goku y su hijo para que pasaran la noche en su casa.

Lo que a Milk más le causaba impresión, y envidia muy mal disimulada, era que Zangya a diferencia de ellos tenía algunos lujitos, desde que la casa era del doble de tamaño de la de la familia de pelinegros, hasta la lujosa cocina, destacando la preciosa piscina que la Hera tenía en su patio trasero, protegido por una alta cerca de ladrillos que impedía el paso a los curiosos.

De hecho había sido la propia Milk la que había propuesto un trato que, según ella, dejaría satisfechas tanto a la Hera como a la humana y a su marido: los fines de semana, cuando no atendiera sus estudios impartidos por su madre ni su entrenamiento marcial auto-impartido por enseñanza de su padre, Gohan se ofrecería a limpiar la piscina de Zangya a cambio de una remuneración nada despreciable. Y era eso lo que nos llevaba a esto.

Mientras el medio Saijayin se encontraba caminando alrededor de la alberca, usando una red para piscinas para pescar las hojas y otras basuras que flotaban desde la orilla, la Hera se encontraba sentada en una silla de mimbre, mirando muy cómoda como el jovencito que una vez fue su enemigo la ayudaba en la tediosa tarea. Mientras la alienígena usaba un traje de baño de dos piezas negro, muy sugerente por cierto, el menor usaba un traje de baño de tela muy delgada de color azul, de hecho se podía ver toda la mercancía por debajo de la tela del bañador. Zangya no podía evitar preguntarse como Milk podía haberle comprado semejante prenda a su hijo, pero por otro lado no podía evitar agradecerle, pues esa prenda le permitía apreciar mucho mejor la apetecible forma del jovencito.

Zangya era consciente, y de hecho le sorprendía que Milk no lo fuera, de las habladurías del físico tanto de Goku como de su hijo. Y no eran habladurías de burla ni de desdén, más bien de lujuria, y es que algunas mujeres de la comunidad no dejaban de hacer comentarios lascivos sobre Goku y, más escandalosamente, de Gohan, pues incluso mujeres que rozaban los cuarenta manifestaban su deseo de acostarse con el muchacho, cosa que molestaba a la Hera, considerando que hablaban de un chico de apenas 13 años.

Lo que más enfurecía a Zangya, y la hacía agradecer que Milk, hasta donde ella sabía, no fuera consciente, era que los comentarios llegaban al nivel de acusar a Goku y Gohan de no ser tan inocentes como aparentaban, llegando esas molestas habladurías al grado de decir que varias de las amistades de Milk en el pueblo habían sido amantes tanto de su marido como de su hijo cuando Goku falleció. Ganas le daban a Zangya de recurrir a sus viejas mañas para obligar a esas urracas parlanchinas a disculparse con la familia por esas calumnias, más por el hecho de que hablaban de una madre y su hijo que, desde el punto de vista de los humanos, habían perdido a su esposo y padre.

Aunque las consideraba molestas, no podía evitar considerar que las habladurías eran ciertas, al menos las referentes al físico del joven Saijayin, y con ese traje de baño tan revelador ayudaba. El increíble físico era verdaderamente apetecible, el haber nacido siendo en parte de una raza guerrera, y haber sido entrenado desde muy joven, ayudaba bien al físico. Y viéndolo ahora, con el cuerpo sudoroso de tanto trabajar…

Sin darse cuenta, Zangya había empezado a masturbarse con ver a Gohan trabajando, y también sin darse cuenta había prescindido de su traje de baño, quedando desnuda, cuando tomó una decisión. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia Gohan, quien veía sorprendido como su vecina, amiga y empleadora caminaba hacia él desnuda.

-Señorita Zangya…-fue todo lo que el pelinegro pudo articular antes de ser interrumpido cuando la pelirroja lo besó. El beso empezó casto e inocente, pero en poco fue pasando a algo más apasionado, mientras Gohan acariciaba los pechos de la mujer-señorita Zangya-fue todo lo que dijo Gohan antes de empezar a probar los pechos de la mayor.

-Si, eso, Gohan, devórame las tetas-declaró extasiada la mujer, y luego de un rato lo hizo parar-espera Gohan, quiero probar algo-le dijo la mujer sugerente.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó el joven curioso.

-Solo sígueme al camastro, y mientras ponte a tono-dijo con picardía. Gohan se sonrojó mientras asentía al comprender.

Como había pedido Zangya, mientras la seguía al camastro Gohan se sacó su traje de baño, quedando en iguales condiciones que la mayor, un alivio para su verga la cual a estas alturas ya se hallaba totalmente despierta. También le permitió a Zangya darse un gusto visual con el gran falo del chico, el cual fácilmente medía veinte centímetros.

Al llegar al camastro, vio que Zangya había doblado la silla de plástico blanco hasta que más que tal parecía una cama y había puesto una toalla en esta, y tomándolo de la mano lo hizo acostarse. Lo que hizo a continuación Zangya tomó por sorpresa a Gohan, pues una vez acostado él la mujer se acomodó de tal forma que su intimidad, rosada y cubierta de vello pelirrojo, quedara cara a cara al chico.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Zangya con picardía.

-Me encanta-declaró el chico.

-Pues cómetela, es tuya-declaró la mujer con lujuria.

-S-si… ¡Si!-dijo el chico extasiado antes de tomar las nalgas de la mujer y empezar a devorar su intimidad.

Zangya, extasiada por la habilidosa lengua de Gohan, y no queriendo quedarse atrás, se dobló hacia adelante, tomó el enorme falo del menor y, tras masturbarlo levemente, se lo metió en la boca.

El 69 que la pareja de amantes practicaba era sencillamente excitante. A Zangya a estas alturas le importaba la veracidad de los comentarios de las mujeres, ni siquiera de las que afirmaban ya haberse acostado con el jovencito pelinegro, en este momento solo le importaba lo excitante que era devorar el pene de Gohan mientras él devoraba sus labios vaginales. Finalmente tuvieron el primer clímax, estallando Zangya en el rostro de Gohan y éste en la boca de la pelirroja, devorando la mujer la semilla del jovencito. Tras un breve descanso, Zangya quiso ir al siguiente nivel.

-Ven, Gohan-le dijo al chico, tomándolo de la mano para hacerlo levantarse.

-¿Qué pasa, señorita Zangya?-preguntó el chico curioso.

-Es hora de pasar al siguiente paso-dijo la mujer, guiándolo hacia una mesa.

Poniéndose la mujer de manos contra la mesa, indicó al pelinegro a ponerse detrás de ella, y tomando la palpitante erección del chico, la guio hacia la entrada de su vagina y Gohan, ahora entendiendo lo que venía, tomó a Zangya de la cadera y la penetró de golpe, haciendo que la Hera gimiera excitada al sentirlo tan fuerte.

Aprovechando que la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la cadera, Gohan procedió a una fuerte penetrada contra la Hera, quien prácticamente no cabía en si misma de la excitación ante la habilidad del chico. A esta hora, a Zangya le importaba un comino la veracidad de los rumores sobre que Gohan había tenido relaciones con otras mujeres, en ese preciso momento solo le importaba que en ese instante era suyo, y sentir como el glande del chico tocaba su útero la enloquecía.

Lo que menos se esperaba fue lo que el muchacho hizo a continuación: tras hacer un poco más fuerte el agarre en sus caderas, sintió una oleada de Ki, y entre eso, la brillante luz que vio provenir de detrás de ella, y el hecho de que Gohan aumentó considerablemente la fuerza y rapidez de las estocadas, le hizo notar que Gohan, presa de la excitación, había entrado en modo de Súper Saijayin, lo que provocaba que la forma en que el chico la poseía fuera mas ruda y mas fuerte, y eso le encantaba.

-Señorita Zangya… me vengo…-fue todo lo que pudo decir el jovencito al borde del colapso, pues ya sentía llegar el clímax.

-Yo también, vengámonos juntos, hermoso-fue todo lo que pudo decir la mujer, con un par de estocadas ambos alcanzaron el clímax, soltando los dos un fuerte grito de éxtasis, junto con una ola de Ki que a ninguno le sorprendería que sus amigos en Kame House hubieran sentido.

Ya calmados por el excitante ejercicio, la pareja se encontraba descansando en una colchoneta de playa, aún desnudos y abrazados, la Hera acostada en el flotador mientras el joven Saijayin se hallaba acurrucado en su pecho.

-Señorita...-empezó a decir Gohan cuando Zangya lo calló poniéndole dos dedos en los labios.

-¿Qué te dije, hermoso? Cuando estemos solos háblame de tú-le recordó la mujer sonriéndole. Gohan inhaló y exhaló una pequeña bocanada de aire antes de devolverle la sonrisa.

-Zangya… ¿significa que ya no me pedirás que limpie tu piscina?-preguntó el chico con curiosidad. La Hera rio por lo bajo ante la pregunta.

-Si, aún quiero que vengas a limpiar mi piscina, pero habrá un par de cambios-explicó la mujer.

-¿Cambios?-preguntó Gohan. Zangya sonrió con malicia.

-Para empezar, ahora quiero que trabajes justo como estás ahora, como Dios te trajo al mundo, segundo, tendremos una sesión de sexo antes y después de tu trabajo…-empezó a decir la mujer divertida, mientras ella y el joven empezaban a forcejear en juego, haciéndolos caer al agua sin dejar de forcejear, sabiendo que eso seguro acabaría en el round dos.

Fin

Y con esto termino mi segundo fic de Dragon Ball Z, debo decir que me siento muy satisfecho por lo bien que me salió, modestia aparte, ojala les guste y dejen reviews.


End file.
